User talk:Newt Strike
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Jukka the Sling! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Jukka the Sling (talk) 08:50, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Issues hello when i try to edit the zaert page it blocks me cam you fix thank you Redzaveon43 is vadilizing the pages i edit please tell him to stop thank you. :: Hey mate, better you sign yourself so that I know whom I'm supposed to address and give a suitable heading as well to prevent my talk page from being messy. As for your concerns, I suppose they are handled by an admin. Also, make sure you have proper source before editing anything on the wiki. Newt Strike (talk) 18:30, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Reply Thanks for expressing your concerns. I've finished deleting all the unnamed Gladers, plus a few named ones for whom no proof was given. (I may have let similar unproven names slide in the past, but I intend to fix that, starting now.) --Jukka the Sling (talk) 14:07, September 24, 2019 (UTC) re: Admin Rights Thank you for the offer! I'm not nearly as active as I once was, so I appreciate all the help I can get. I've given you the rights. ^^ --Jukka the Sling (talk) 14:41, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Gentry William JelloboyM (talk) 20:02, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Im sorry about the gentry williams but is this this the same guy thats a photo of gentry williams :: Is Gentry William David? I mean, the picture you have posted in David's character, is he really David? As I said William Gentry does play a role as a Glader in the movie but no evidence he played this character called David. If there is then let me know. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 03:06, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Re:Edits JelloboyM (talk) 19:54, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Im sorry about that i thought i heard them say jason or it was peter in the scorch triasls movie Zart abuse filter JelloboyM (talk) 22:07, October 8, 2019 (UTC) I think the zart page is protected from normal users because it blocks you for five days Example: if you delete one world like "i" it will block you. :: For the time being, I have prevented the abuse filter to stop blocking people for editing on Zart page. And the page is not protected. Thanks. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 08:04, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Jim Image JelloboyM (talk) 21:13, October 12, 2019 (UTC) I edited the jim page for the actor the proff is right down below ::All right�� [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 05:47, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Jukka JelloboyM (talk) 22:25, October 15, 2019 (UTC) is Jukka the Sling still active i havent heard from them in a while :: She is not that active nowadays, if you have any concern which needs admin attention, lemme know. Thanks. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 04:52, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Re:Images on Glader pages JelloboyM (talk) 22:04, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Ok so i removed all the non-canon pictures and the other ones also i see fake gladers to please delete them here are some Alvan,Bob,Carter,Edgard,Fynn,Gary,Marc,Ric. :: Thanks for bringing this up. I'm for now observing all the pages and eventually will end up removing false images and fake characters pages. Cheers! [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 11:33, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Inactive admins JelloboyM (talk) 14:57, October 26, 2019 (UTC) I noticed that you and jukka are the only admins that are active what happned to the rest like SpacePucky and Rangebot. :: I suppose, SpacePucky used to be an admin here but they no longer are admin here so inactive atm. As for Rangebot, the user who controlled this bot is inactive as well. I really have no idea why they are inactive atm. :: [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 04:43, October 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: Back in 2015, I became admin of the German Maze Runner Wiki and (because of that) also had an eye on this wiki from time to time. I never really edited here though. When the old admin, RisenPhoenix, decided to leave the wiki, he gave me admin rights because I was kinda active and there was no one else. I decided to take care of the wiki until I find a new admin candidate and that's what I did. I removed my rights after that. :) -- Pucky (talk) 17:04, October 29, 2019 (UTC) :: Thanks Pucky for dropping by and clear this out. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 02:50, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Ric JelloboyM (talk) 11:06, November 3, 2019 (UTC) I found the mistake foe ric its eric so you can probaly delete it now. ::Done✓ [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 03:39, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Carter JelloboyM (talk) 23:04, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Also i think carter was ment for carl so maybe you can delete it to... ::Yeah, I have showed my concern to the creator of that page. If they don't respond, I would take it as the character don't exist and delete eventually. Thanks for your patience. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 04:55, November 9, 2019 (UTC) New account JelloboyMbackupaccount (talk) 23:30, November 13, 2019 (UTC)Dear newt strike my account has been hacked and fandom is trying to fix it and my account will be back by February 2020 maybe earlier when it’s fixed we’ll see you then ::Alright. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 05:05, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Zart page JelloboyM (talk) 22:37, November 14, 2019 (UTC) My accounts back and the zart page still doesant work should we just delete it and create another one thanks jello ::Leave the page as it is. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 04:13, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Video Deletion JelloboyM (talk) 22:26, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Newt strike i accidenty added a non maze runner video on the vidoes page may you please delete it ::Done... [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 04:46, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Glade Activities hey newt i just have a question. How come u havent really done anymore glade activities? i really enjoyed participating and idk about the other gladers but i think the fandom is really bored rn or at least i think its all little boring... its always the same people that post and its always like memes,i mean ik u cant do anything about that but maybe u could continue to do glade activities? thanks for reading this M.loading (talk) 14:28, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights Hey, I'm so sorry for missing your message regarding bureaucratship back in September! I just gave you bureaucrat rights. I know you're primarily on Discussions, so if you could choose some reliable members to keep an eye on the wiki side of things, that would be awesome. Thank you! --Jukka the Sling (talk) 18:46, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Bulb Monster Images JelloboyM (talk) 21:37, January 23, 2020 (UTC)I looked at the bulb monsters page are the pictures real or fanart just curious :: They are fanarts. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 03:01, January 25, 2020 (UTC)